


inconspicuous

by madbloodstirring



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Civil War (Marvel) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Road Trip from Hell, civil war spoilers, three men in a clown car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madbloodstirring/pseuds/madbloodstirring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can you move your seat up,” Bucky grits. Despite all the things Hydra had done to him, they had failed to make him a contortionist.</p><p>[in which backseat!Bucky gets a tiny ficlet. Minor Civil War spoilers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	inconspicuous

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Civil War today and predictably, loved it. This ficlet contains MINOR SPOILERS for a particular scene - nothing plot-important, just a single interaction. 
> 
> I'm not really about that Sharon/Steve romance plot but I'm all over Bucky Feels anywhere, any time, for any reason. B)

“Can you move your seat up,” Bucky grits. Despite all the things Hydra had done to him, they had failed to make him a contortionist. His knees are nearly meeting his stomach. This is not optimal. 

Wilson pretends to deliberate for one red-hot second. “No.” Vividly, Bucky envisions putting his hands around his throat and squeezing. 

The kiss distracts him, as outside the window Steve steps in and locks lips with their blond, willowy contact. Huh. Bucky catches himself nodding approvingly. Steve has adapted well to this century. 

“Go get ‘em, tiger,” he murmurs when Steve slides back into the front seat, under Wilson’s obligatory smart comment. Predictably, Steve flushes. But he laughs a little too, glancing back at Bucky wryly, and that’s… new. That confidence. It’s a good look on him. 

Abruptly, distressingly, Bucky is reminded of other reasons he’d avoided Steve for two years. The strength inherent in Steve’s broad shoulders, his steady touch on the wheel, are roadmaps to Bucky’s discomfort. He looks out the window again, though they haven’t started moving, and lets Wilson rib Steve instead all down the freeway and through the next tunnel.


End file.
